Más que un antídoto
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Shinichi ha abusado de los prototipos del antídoto de la APTX 4869, y a causa de ello ha desarrollado una enfermedad que le puede costar la vida. ¿Se puede resucitar? Capítulo 6 subido
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Shinichi ha abusado de los prototipos de la APTX 4869, y a causa de ello ha desarrollado una enfermedad que le puede costar la vida.

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. La ambientación es real, y los personajes pertenecen al maestro Gosho Aoyama, que más le vale terminar la serie pronto antes de que a más gente le dé el síndrome de abstinencia y decida crear su propio finalXD.

Nota: el prólogo es tan corto que casi me traumoXD Pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos.

**Más que un antídoto**

_Prólogo_

Esa noche había estallado una tormenta de película. Los truenos resonaban con una fuerza tremenda, iluminando la cosmopolita ciudad de Tokio por unos breves instantes. La lluvia era tan fuerte que hacía daño, y el agua empezaba a llegar a los tobillos de la gente.

El atípico clima callaba los gritos de agonía provenientes de una mansión en el Distrito de Beika. Un joven de 18 años calló al suelo sujetándose con una mano el pecho. Su cuerpo emitía un ligero vapor de tan altas temperaturas que estaba alcanzando, al tiempo que iba encogiendo de una forma que ya resultaba dolorosa solo de verla. Una niña de pelo castaño y mirada fría paró el cronómetro de su reloj y volvió al ordenador a apuntar algo.

Diez horas… dos horas menos que el último que preparé hace un par de semanas. Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando al Baikal, será difícil encontrar el antídoto definitivo- murmuró Ai Haibara al tiempo que escribía los datos en el ordenador. El adolescente encerrado en un cuerpo de niño terminó de vestirse amargamente y se sentó en un sofá cercano.

Aunque encontremos la nueva base de la Organización, con este cuerpo no podré hacer nada –suspiró. – No sé durante cuánto tiempo más se podrá resistir esta situación…

Descuida, Kudo, estamos haciendo varios avances en nuestra investigación. De hecho, lo único que nos falla es la proporción de cada uno de los elementos que forman la fórmula del antídoto, en el momento consigamos los adecuados, lo sabremos.

Pero Ai… - interrumpió el profesor Agasa- Si Shinichi sigue desarrollando anticuerpos en contra de todos tus prototipos de antídotos, acabará por no afectarle el verdadero.

Ya había pensado en eso, doctor. – replicó ella chasqueando la lengua. "Y no es lo único que falla" – Pero para practicar con una cobaya, o algún otro animal, necesito suministrable la APTX 4869, y no la tengo, así que estamos en las mismas. Si la tuviéramos, ya podríamos desarrollar el antídoto en vez de experimentar.

Shinichi se quitó las gafas con pesadez y las dejó encima de la mesa. Ya era el cuarto prototipo al que se sometía, y en ningún momento le permitieron ver a Ran para decirle lo que llevaba años queriendo decirle…para acabar aquella cita que iniciaron meses atrás. Debía permanecer oculto en casa del doctor, ya que últimamente la Organización estaba demasiado activa, y él encabezaba la lista de motivos. Ya ni siquiera podía salir como Conan.

Volvía a aparecer en la tele, pero como hombre buscado por "unos familiares lejanos". Rápidamente sospecharon de la organización, que tan desesperada estaba por encontrarle, más incluso que encontrar a Haibara. Actualmente, era la persona más buscada de Japón. Más incluso que Kaito Kid. Ya no podía comunicarse con el inspector Megure, ni con su mejor amigo, Heiji Hattori, y lo peor de todo: no podía comunicarse con Ran. Registrarían su llamada, y desde ese momento tendrían pinchado el teléfono de la Agencia Mouri.

Se estaba iniciando la batalla contra la Organización, la fase final de esa desagradable etapa de su vida que le había servido para madurar, y que tanto le había cambiado. Él y la inteligencia de sus amigos, contra un mar de personas sin rostro vestidas de negro.


	2. Visita imposible

_**Más que un antídoto **_

_**No ha salido tan largo como esperaba, pero en fin, ya irán mejorando, no puedo hacer tampoco cambios drásticos de un prólogo al primer capítulo, en ninguna de mis historias largas lo he conseguidoXD**_

_Nota_ he visto que en algunos fics se frecuentan mucho las terminaciones japonesastal que kun, chan, etc. o palabras de ese mismo idioma, como baka, otousan, okasan, y demás… yo aviso que lo único que usaré será el neechan, únicamente para diferenciar cuándo Shinichi habla como Conan, o como él mismo. ¿Qué más?… el texto entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos del personaje, y en cursiva son los recuerdos (flashbacks) de los personajes, excepto al inicio del capítulo, que se puede decir que es un flashback, pero es de esas escenas de las que Conan/Shinichi solo puede llegar a sospechar pero nunca saber, y suelen ser apariciones de los hombres de negro (en este caso, tiene que ver con lo que le encargan más adelantes)

_**A.G.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1. Visita imposible

_- La belleza de una rosa bañada en tu sangre, perdida en un mundo congelado en nieve…merece la pena vivir por eso…¿no crees?… - no podía decir que esas palabras las iba a recordar de por vida, ya que instantes después una bala le alcanzó en el vientre, haciéndola caer al suelo. Oyó los pasos de un par de personas alejándose de la escena del crimen. Tumbada en el suelo se removió como pudo para intentar liberarse de las ataduras que apresaban sus extremidades. A cada movimiento, más sangre salía de la herida. Finalmente, consiguió sacar sus manos. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y lo sabía. _

_El mensaje final… tenía que escribir el mensaje, que la gente supiera que no era un asesinato normal, que no era una persona normal quien la había atacado, que ni siquiera se sabía si era una persona… Bañaba su mano en su propia sangre, y la llevaba a un punto cercano a su cabeza, dibujando algo. Con un último suspiro, lo terminó y sonrió. _

_- Es…esta vez… no conse…guiréis… escapar… de la…policía. _

Un hombre yacía sentado en la silla con los pies apoyados en una mesa llena de latas de cerveza vacía y algún resto de comida sin terminar. La tele estaba encendida, transmitiendo un programa musical de los cantantes más de moda. La puerta de la entrada se abrió para dar paso a una joven de cabello largo y castaño y de una mirada tan azul como el mar.

- ¡Papá! – el hombre saltó en su sitio con expresión soñolienta - ¡Ya has vuelto a desorganizarlo todo¡Mamá nunca volverá contigo si no cambias esa actitud!- le espetó al tiempo que recogía los platos de la cena del día anterior. El famoso detective Kogoro el durmiente se levantó perezosamente e ignoró el desorden.

- ¿Para cuándo la comida? – preguntó con voz todavía ronca.

- ¡Para cuando lo ordenes todo!- gritó ella desde la cocina. La puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse y entró un niño moreno de unos ocho años.

- ¡Ya he vuelto a casa, Ran-neechan! – exclamó él. Dejó la mochila en uno de los sillones y se dirigió a la cocina. Entró en el momento en que a Ran le dio un ligero vértigo- ¡Ran¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- ¿Conan? – ella le miró unos momentos, estabilizándose. Se sentó en una silla y le sonrió, sin percatarse del deslice que había tenido al llamarla por su nombre de pila. – No te preocupes, ha sido un simple mareo¿le culpamos al cambio de temperatura, eh? – preguntó ampliando más su sonrisa. Aun sin terminar de creérselo, Conan le devolvió la sonrisa. Ran volvió a levantarse y empezó a servir la comida para los tres. Llamó a su padre y se dispuso a comer, junto con su pequeño amigo.

- "No me creo que sea el cambio de temperatura, llevamos unos años con este tipo de clima y nunca le había afectado. ¿Qué te pasa, Ran?"- pensaba Shinichi, empezando a angustiarse. Podía decir perfectamente que en sus dieciocho años de vida nunca había visto a Ran marearse. Rara vez la había visto enfermar, y siempre había sido cuando ella era pequeña, antes de que ambos pasaran al instituto. Ran era de naturaleza fuerte, más que él.

- Papá¿has descubierto algo sobre Shinichi? – el mencionado no pudo evitar dejar de lado sus preocupaciones para atender a la conversación.

- El Inspector Megure sospecha que es una trampa, así que estamos procurando dejar el tema de lado. – respondió mientras empezaba a comer.

- Pero papá, no le podéis dejar de lado. Si es cierto lo que se rumorea, él no va a poder solo.

- ¿Qué se rumorea, Ran-neechan?- preguntó Conan en su tono de voz más inocente. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero prefería que se lo dijera ella. Ran le miró.

- Los niños no deberían meterse en estos asuntos- gruñó Kogoro.

- ¡Quiero saber¡Vamos, Ran-neechan, no me dejes con la curiosidad!- se quejó.

- Verás… la gente está empezando a pensar que Shinichi no desapareció por un caso. Sonoko me ha dicho que lo más probable es que Shinichi esté escondiéndose de una mafia, o algo por el estilo, y que son esos los que están buscándole haciéndose pasar por familiares. Yo conozco a Shinichi – Conan iba palideciendo paulatinamente a medida que Ran avanzaba en su narración, pero ninguno de los Mouri se percató – y no sé de ningún familiar suyo aparte de sus padres, quienes no tendrían por qué ocultarse en las cámaras si le estuvieran buscando. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sonoko, eso explicaría por qué no me ha llamado desde que apareció ese anuncio.

- Ya veo… - Shinichi se estremeció involuntariamente. La gente había dado en el clavo, solo les faltaba descubrir que Conan Edogawa no existía, que era él. – "No puedo hacer nada por desmentirlo. De hecho, puede que llegado el momento me ayuden esos rumores. Pero Ran…"- la miró de nuevo. Ella había vuelto a la comida, escuchando lo que su padre le decía. – "¿Qué me conviene hacer¿Se lo digo¿Habrá llegado ya el momento de decir la verdad?… No, no, solo faltaba eso, preocuparla más… Tiene el próximo torneo de Karate a la vuelta de la esquina, y si lo gana conseguirá participar en el concurso internacional juvenil…"

_- El próximo torneo será dentro de dos años, cuando tenga ya los 18. Si gano ese también, podré entrar en el internacional. ¡Es uno de mis mayores sueños!- decía Ran, al tiempo que entraban al Tropical Land. _

_- ¡Eso sería fantástico! Estaré ahí para animarte- prometía Shinichi. _

- "Estaré ahí para animarte… ¿cómo iba a saber yo que no iba a poder cumplir mi promesa?"

- Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Ran acudió rápidamente. Desde la cocina los dos chicos no alcanzaban a oír más que meros murmullos. Finalmente, se levantaron y fueron con la joven. Nada más verle, Conan se quedó paralizado en su sitio, sin moverse, con una mirada horrorizada. La persona que tenía ante él no escapaba a sus recuerdos. Ya podía tener la cara tapada con una bufanda, llevar ropa normal… pasar por una persona cualquiera que viene a pedir ayuda. Pero, aunque Ran no le hubiera reconocido, Shinichi jamás podría olvidar esa mirada.

- "¡Es Gin!"


	3. Escuchando a escondidas

_Gracias por su paciencia, he descubierto que no me inspiro si no estoy agobiada…_

_Capítulo 2. Escuchando a escondidas_

Conan siguió al detective hasta el despacho, que por suerte ya había sido limpiado por Ran. Esta le ofreció un asiento al desconocido y este aceptó sin dar muestras de agradecimiento.

Gin abrió su maletín y de él sacó una carpeta negra. La abrió en silencio estudiado por las miradas inquietas de la familia Mouri y la desconfianza del niño de gafas. Finalmente sacó una fotografía y se la extendió al otro adulto. Shinichi intentó verla, pero su carencia de altura se lo impidió.

- Trabajo para una empresa de contactos científico-internacionales. Esta joven era una de mis mejores investigadoras. Dominaba el inglés y español, y hablaba algo de francés, así que se desenvolvía muy fácilmente en el mundo de la medicina y prácticamente era nuestra representante . Iba a estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford, pero desapareció. De eso hace casi un año, y la hemos estado buscando en vano.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kogoro en tono profesional

- Shiho Miyano.

Ya no hizo falta que viera la foto, ya sabía exactamente qué había en ella. Una joven de pelo castaño claro y corto, con el flequillo liso cubriéndole parte de sus misteriosos ojos y bata blanca de laboratorio. La foto sería un primer plano frontal que mostraba únicamente la cabeza y parte de los hombros, y la joven de 17 años mostraría una expresión neutra e indescriptible. Conan sintió la tentación de salir de la habitación, coger su teléfono móvil y llamar a su amiga para exponerle la situación. Pero no lo hizo. Lo más sensato que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, saber qué era lo que pretendía la Organización con esta jugada y anticiparse a ellos.

- ¿Trabajaba en algo en especial antes de desaparecer?

- Estaba basando sus investigaciones en una cura definitiva contra el cáncer. – limitó como respuesta. Shinichi frunció el ceño. ¿Cáncer? A él no le engañaba. Ambos sabían de sobra que la familia Miyano estuvo trabajando en la APTX 4869 desde hace bastante años, y que su hija menor había conseguido desarrollar la droga, malamente según ella. Lo siguiente dicho ya restaba de importancia, eran datos que conocía el joven detective. Se debatió entre seguir ahí por si iban a algún sitio o acudir a casa del profesor Agasa.

- "Debo avisar al profesor"- se repetía mentalmente. Optó por subir al último piso y llamar por teléfono. Salió disimuladamente, creyendo que nadie le veía.

- ¡Conan! – el niño paró en la puerta, con un pie en el aire. Lo depositó en el suelo y se giró hacia Ran, sacando de su amplio repertorio de expresiones infantiles la más ingenua e inocente que pudo encontrar en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Sí, Ran-neechan? – preguntó, preparado para la inminente pregunta. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Gin. Este le miraba desde el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas, y su expresión fría mezclada con curiosidad. Se temió lo peor. ¿Y si le reconocía?

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Eeh… acabo de…. Acabo de acordarme que Haibara hoy no ha ido al colegio, y… aah… y quería llamarla para ver cómo estaba.

- Oh, bien, voy contigo entonces, así dejamos a mi padre solo con el cliente. – le apuró Ran, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole hacia su habitación. Ran cogió su propio teléfono móvil y marcó en casa del profesor Agase.

- ¿Profesor¡Soy Ran!….. Bastante bien, gracias….. me gustaría hablar con Ai, me he enterado por Conan que hoy no ha ido a clases – al otro lado de la línea, el profesor se extrañó. ¿Que no había ido a clases, dice?

_- Algo pasa con Shinichi que se ha visto forzado a decir eso_ – pensó. - ¡Descuida! Te la paso enseguida. ¡Ai! – la llamó. Tapó el micrófono del teléfono en cuanto ella llegó y le susurró: - algo pasa, Conan ha hecho creer a Ran que no has ido al colegio, supongo que luego llamará para honrarnos con sus explicaciones, pero tienes que ponerte ahora. – la niña suspiró y cogió el teléfono.

Cinco minutos más tarde, donde abundaron las recomendaciones sobre reposo y carencia de actividades físicas y mentales extenuantes, Shiho Miyano pudo despedir a Ran.

- Te dejo, Conan quiere hablar contigo. ¡Cuídate, Ai! – Ran le tendió el teléfono a Conan y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡No salgas de casa del profesor Agasa bajo ninguna circunstancia! – oyó Ran. Se quedó estática en su sitio. La voz de Conan se había agravado, convirtiéndose en una muy familiar pero que no conseguía reconocer. En su voz no había preocupación por una compañera enferma. Irradiaba desesperación, impaciencia y, sobretodo, miedo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kudo? – Ran ahogó un grito y el impulso de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Gin está aquí, ha contratado a Kogoro para buscarte!

- ¡NO IRÁS EN SERIO!

- ¡TE DIGO QUE SÍ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ, Y VA A POR TI¡Si sales de tu casa, si te ve, te reconocerá, deducirá que el APTX no mata, y sabrá que tú eres la traidora Shiho Miyano! – Shinichi se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado y mirando hacia el exterior, intentando calmarse con el sonido de la lluvia.

Ran, al otro lado de la puerta, miraba el suelo, pálida y sudorosa, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. En su interior las emociones se agolpaban desordenadamente. Vergüenza, alivio, furia, tristeza, decepción, alegría… No tenía sentido.

- No salgas de tu casa, Haibara. Ahora es el momento. Recuperaré el veneno que nos encogió y nos convirtió en niños. Volveremos a ser los de antes y yo le diré a Ran… - Ran alzó la mirada y trató de concentrarse en escuchar, pero Conan había callado. – Enciérrate en el sótano, haz algo, pero no salgas hasta que yo te diga. No hagas ninguna tontería como aquella vez. –colgó.

Ran se encerró en su habitación antes de que el niño saliera. Tumbada boca abajo en su cama, miraba la foto que yacía sonriente en su escritorio, como única muestra de felicidad en ese habitáculo sencillo y pequeño con vistas al llanto del cielo, tan amargo y gris como el que ella intentaba contener sin éxito.

Conan bajó las escaleras apresurado. Debía vigilar a Gin, conseguir el veneno.

- … este es el prototipo de la cura total contra el cáncer. Pero todavía no es segura, y por eso la buscamos, abandonó el proyecto a medias – Shinichi se quedó paralizado en la puerta, observando la caja con las píldoras. El APTX 4869, el veneno que le encogió… estaba a unos pocos metros de él. ¡Estaba al alcance de su mano! Gin guardó la caja en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. ¿Qué pretendía Gin¿Por qué mostraba tanto de sí, corriendo el riesgo de ser rastreado¿Qué nombre le habría dado a Kogoro?

- ¿Dónde está Ran? – preguntó este.

- Creí que había bajado ya… - murmuró Conan, desviando su mirada hacia el famoso detective. – _Un momento, no habrá… _- los adultos se levantaron de sus sitios cuando Conan corrió al piso de arriba.

- ¡Oye, niño, dile que nos vamos a casa del Profesor Agasa! – pero Conan, aunque oyó la frase, no la asimiló. No todavía. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Ran, respirando agitadamente. ¿Y ahora? Si en verdad le había oído, nada le salvaría. Entreabrió la puerta y metió su cabeza con delicadeza.

Ran permanecía tumbada, sumida en su negra burbuja de dolor invisible palpable únicamente con el corazón. No sollozaba, pero las lágrimas caían libremente por sus sonrosadas mejillas, humedeciéndolas, haciendo brillar el rastro que dejaban. Shinichi la miró, entristecido.

Sí había oído la conversación.

No tenía opción, debía enfrentarse a ella.

Ahora.

Entró y cerró la puerta, cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ran alzó la mirada y clavó sus zafiros en ese crío tan aparentemente inocente.

_Cuántas mentiras_. Se incorporó en la cama. _¿Cuántas veces me has mentido, Shinichi?_ Sin calzarse, avanzó lentamente hacia él, que permanecía inmóvil en el sitio, buscando las palabras adecuadas sin encontrarlas. _¿Por qué lo has hecho?_ Se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. Shinichi reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar. Se quitó las gafas y alzó la mirada.


	4. ¡Peligro! Lucha contra el tiempo

* * *

_Entró y cerró la puerta, cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ran alzó la mirada y clavó sus zafiros en ese crío tan aparentemente inocente. _

Cuántas mentiras. _Se incorporó en la cama. _¿Cuántas veces me has mentido, Shinichi?_ Sin calzarse, avanzó lentamente hacia él, que permanecía inmóvil en el sitio, buscando las palabras adecuadas sin encontrarlas_. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_ Se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. Shinichi reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar. Se quitó las gafas y alzó la mirada. _

**Capítulo 3. ¡Peligro! Lucha contra el tiempo**

Ran se arrodilló frente al niño, mientras este le sostenía la mirada con dificultad. Le quitó las gafas de las manos y las depositó en su escritorio.

Shinichi empezó a agitarse. No estaba preparado. No iba a poder soportar su enfado, sus gritos, sin flaquear y romperse. No iba a poder soportar otra descarga de dolor de Ran. No iba a poder vivir sin que ella le perdonara. No iba a…

Contuvo la respiración cuando Ran se acercó y su rostro quedo a apenas dos centímetros. Se concentró en mirar a sus ojos, _sólo_ a sus ojos, no bajar la mirada bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia. Pero por una milésima de segundo, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, sonrosados e hinchados por el llanto, tentativos, seductores…

- Entonces… - su corazón empezó a latir con furia al no haber podido dejar de mirarlos. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, alzó la mirada. Tanzanita (1) y Zafiro chocaron, una tempestad de sentimientos idénticos en cada uno. – entonces yo tenía razón. Te estás ocultando, y te han dado algo que te permite encoger.

- No – cerró los ojos. – No es así. Sí es cierto que me oculto, pero… - soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en el momento Ran le abrazó. Por primera vez, le devolvió el abrazo con devoción. Sin soltarla, continuó – El hombre que ha entrado es Gin, un miembro de una Organización que perpetúa crímenes y fraudes por todo Japón y se extienden hasta Estados Unidos, donde los persigue el FBI. Ellos… eran los que estaban en Tropical Land _aquel_ día. – notó a Ran estremecerse – Perseguí a su colega y descubrí un soborno, pero Gin me golpeó y me dejo semiconsciente. Querían matarme para no dejar pruebas tras de sí, pero el veneno que usaron, el APTX 4869, no dio el efecto esperado y en vez de matarme me encogió. Casi me llevan a un orfanato – sonrió – Después, mucho después, conocí a Haibara, que era otro miembro de la Organización. Fue la que creó el veneno. Pero que les traicionó porque no querían contarle por qué murió su hermana, la que tu conoces como Masami Hirota – Ran le estrechó con fuerza antes de romper el abrazo y mirarle a los ojos. Los volvía a tener empañados, las lágrimas apunto de caer. – Ran… yo…

- Sigues siendo tú ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- No más Conan Edogawa, no más niño inocente y casual que resuelve los casos de mi padre dándole el mérito a él. Porque eso hacías ¿verdad? – Shinichi asintió – Eres tú, Shinichi – se acercó más, todavía mirándole a los ojos. Shinichi tragó saliva. Se moría por besarla, pero no debía, no bajo ese cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Ran empezó a acariciarle el pelo. - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – los volvió a abrir, culpables.

- No quería… ponerte en peligro – y sucedió.

**o0o**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- ¿Profesor? – Haibara oyó que Kogoro Mouri entraba en la casa.

- "¿Qué diablos ha pasado Kudo¿Cómo has podido dejar que vinieran¡Gin nos matará a los tres!"- pensaba angustiada, aterrorizada, escondida debajo de la mesa de su laboratorio en posición fetal, rodeándose con sus pequeños brazos y mirando al infinito.

- ¿Mouri¿Qué hace usted aquí? – el profesor enmascaró su terror con una falsa sorpresa lo suficientemente creíble para engañar a Gin.

- Mire, este es un cliente mío. Su nombre es Denjiro Yamagishi (2), y trabaja en un laboratorio. Hace meses que perdieron a una de sus mejores investigadoras, y la está buscando.

- ¿Y para qué me necesitan a mí?

- Bueno… - Kogoro se pasó una mano por la cabeza – he pensado que como usted también es científico tal vez sí sepa algo de ella. – el profesor Agasa tragó saliva, ensayando mentalmente su futura expresión de "no me suena". – Su nombre es Shiho Miyano.

Pero falló.

**o0o**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Shinichi abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía ser, no era posible. Ran le estaba besando. Se dejó llevar, y en un impulso la estrechó fuertemente contra sí y cargó de pasión el beso. No pudieron evitar liberar algunas lágrimas saladas. Sus bocas se batían a duelo por la posesión del terreno.

Shinichi empezó a bajar las manos hacia la cintura de Ran… el calor le inundaba, sus poros liberaban lo que parecían litros de sudor. Se separaron. Shinichi le sonrió.

- Llevo más de un año queriendo hacer eso… - murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla. Ran amplió su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de alegría. Una alegría, una felicidad sincera, como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Shinichi era Conan…Conan era Shinichi, eran la misma persona…Esta vez fue él quien la besó, fundiéndose en ella, con ella. La temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba progresivamente.

- Shinichi… - medio gimió Ran, separándose con suavidad y cogiendo un pañuelo. – Hay que ver cómo sudas – rió. Shinichi se dejó limpiar, aunque seguía notando el calor. La abrazó.

- Te quiero – dijo, empezando a respirar agitadamente. – Y sé que me quieres.

- Sí… ¡un momento!- Ran se separó de él y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Supo que el momento se había roto antes de que hablara -. ¡Tú y yo nos hemos bañado juntos! – ambos se sonrojaron.

- Yo no quería… bueno, sí, pero… no hubiera… yo no… - Shinichi se atragantaba con sus palabras. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras Shinichi¡Me viste desnuda!

- ¡No¡Juro que procuré no mirarte en ningún momento¡Lo juro! – empezó a retroceder.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Gin está abajo? – Shinichi palideció. Gin… ya no estaba abajo.

- Kami… no está abajo… se fue a… - tomó la mano de Ran y empezó a correr – "Mierda¿cómo no me di cuenta antes¡Haibara está en peligro!"

- ¡Shinichi¿Qué ocurre! – exclamó Ran, corriendo inclinada por la diferencia de altura.

- ¡Han ido a casa del profesor¡Haibara está en peligro!

**o0o**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- Veo que sí la conoce – sonrió Gin.

- No, no, solo me suena el nombre, pero no tengo el placer de conocerla en persona

- ¿Sabe? Uno de mis trabajos es detectar las mentiras en los políticos corruptos. Miente, conoce a Miyano, y muy bien. – Gin se acercó al sofá y con sus manos enguantadas en negro tomó un pelo largo y castaño rojizo. – Reconocería su cabello en cualquier sitio. Muchas gracias, señor Mouri. Creo que ya puedo continuar yo solo, ha sido un placer contar con sus servicios.

Conan y Ran habían llegado al Distrito de Beika, ambos jadeantes, pero sin disminuir la velocidad en ningún momento. Debían llegar a tiempo… o Gin les mataría a todos, empezando por el detective contratado, Kogoro el Durmiente. Shinichi usaba su teléfono en forma de pendiente para avisar a la policía, teniendo en mente contactar con Sato y Takagi, los únicos que le creerían.

- Oh, descuide, ha sido un trabajo fácil – Mouri rió con su característica carcajada vanidosa. – Espero sus honorarios en cuanto pueda.

- No se preocupe… le pagaré. – Agasa quedó estático en su sitio cuando vio cómo Gin metía la mano en el bolsillo sin que el detective le viera y sacaba su calibre de 9mm para apuntarle con ella. Apretó el gatillo…

CRASH

La bala estrelló contra el cristal de un cuadro colgado en la pared. El cristal calló al suelo roto en varios pequeños pedazos, y la bala quedó incrustada en la pared, habiendo atravesado la fotografía y dejado un agujero carbonizado tras de sí. Mouri se giró, con el cigarrillo que estaba apunto de encender en la boca, y miró a su cliente, confuso. La pistola de Gin estaba a unos metros de distancia de su dueño, y este se sujetaba la mano golpeada. Su mirada fría dañada con tintes de ira se posó en el causante de su fracaso.

Conan cogió su balón de fútbol en el rebote y le miró desafiante, mientras se deshinchaba. Sus zapatos de fuerza reacción echaban chispas eléctricas, y aunque estaba más asustado de lo que podía llegar a admitir, sonreía con suficiencia, mirando a su mayor enemigo.

Oyeron unos pasos que subían apresurados las escaleras. Agasa y Conan rogaron porque no fuera lo que ellos pensaban. Pero no fue así.

Haibara entró en la habitación, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Gin. Tragó saliva.

- "_La palabra valor > se emplea para referirse a los que se alzan a favor de la justicia" _- las palabras que una vez le dijo Ran a un asesino – _"¡Pero es que yo no quiero huir¡Si huyes no llegarás a ningún lado!" – _así como las de Ayumi latían en su mente, claras, nada discretas.

Para desgracia de todos, Gin la reconoció. 

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sherry

* * *

(1) **Tanzanita**: piedra preciosa de un color azul más oscuro que el zafiro. 

(2) **Denjiro Yamagishi**: nadie sabe el verdadero nombre de Gin, así que aprovechando que es uno falso he mezclado los nombres de Eichi Yamagishi y Denjiro Maru, dos de los ayudantes del maestro Gosho Aoyama (después de todo, muchos nombres los ha formado así ¿o no? xD)

De todas formas, sé que la pereza puede a la raza humana xD Ya hemos pasado los 300 hits, por lo que gracias a esas personas que están leyendo este fic anónimamente (tu sonrisa te delata, te sientes aludid)


	5. Última Oportunidad

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para diversión y ocio, y para que los lectores disfruten de un rato agradable. El verdadero propietario es el maestro Gosho Aoyama. **_

_**Nota: no os podréis quejar, es el más largo de todos, por ahora. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA EXPLÍCITA. **_

- "_La palabra valor se emplea para referirse a los que se alzan a favor de la justicia" _- las palabras que una vez le dijo Ran a un asesino – _"¡Pero es que yo no quiero huir¡Si huyes no llegarás a ningún lado!" – _así como las de Ayumi latían en su mente, claras, nada discretas.

Para desgracia de todos, Gin la reconoció.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sherry

**Capítulo 4. Última oportunidad**

Sacó una magnum 44 de su bolsillo interior, hasta ahora oculta, y le apuntó con ella. Bajo la amenaza de la pistola, todos se mantuvieron expectantes, incluida Ran, que seguía parada en la puerta, tensa, en posición de ataque. Conan jadeaba, sudoroso, incapaz de comprender _por qué _hacía tanto calor en la maldita habitación. Tenía que entretener a Gin. Takagi y Sato no tardarían en llegar, junto a todo un escuadrón de la policía encabezada por el inspector Megure. Era su última posibilidad.

- Así que el APTX que tú creaste no mata, encoge. Y si tú has encogido, Shinichi Kudo también¿verdad, mocoso? – miró a Conan, que no se dejó impresionar y le devolvió una mirada que distaba mucho de ser una infantil. Podía verse al Shinichi Kudo que había encerrado en su interior, la inteligencia superior que le había sido dotada de nacimiento. – Eso explica muchas cosas. – Conan hizo un amago de atacarle por la espalda e inmovilizarle, pero…

¡PUM!

Una bala salida de la nada estrello contra su brazo, haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer al suelo.

- ¡SHINICHI! – exclamó Ran, yendo hacia él. Fue detenida por un hombre de negro que acababa de entrar. Gin sonrió.

_- Welcome, my partners (bienvenidos, compañeros)_– dijo. Se quitó la máscara y la peluca, y donde estaba Gin apareció Vermouth. Haibara contuvo un grito. ¡Era ella! El verdadero Gin estaba entrando en ese momento por una de las ventanas, seguido de media docena de hombres de negro. – _And thank you, Korn (y gracias, Korn)_ –el hombre que sujetaba a Ran con tanta brusquedad que le hacía daño asintió con la cabeza.

Los hombres se distribuyeron por toda la habitación. Vodka agarró a Haibara, cuyos débiles forcejeos no podían competir con la fuerza bruta que profesaba ese hombre tan corpulento.

Shinichi se sintió impotente. Les tenían a todos acorralados. _Le_ tenían acorralado. Gin le apuntaba con su verdadera magnum. Se acercó lentamente, aprovechando que el chaval estaba inmóvil en el suelo, desangrándose lentamente. Ran gritó una vez más su nombre cuando este recibió una patada en el estómago por parte del rubio de melena larga. Le cogió de los cabellos y pegó la pistola en la sien del joven detective.

- ¿Creías que nos ibas a atrapar¿Tú¿Un mocoso de 17 años? Tu orgullo te va a costar caro. Os vamos a matar a todos. Empezando por esa joven – su mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda. Conan la siguió y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

_No, Ran no. A ella no…_

- No la toques – gruñó, mitad furioso y mitad asustado. Sus amigos estaban paralizados, menos Ran. Ran forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tenían retenidas sus manos tras su espalda en una llave, a sabiendas de que era karateka y un descuido les podría costar unos cuantos huesos rotos y que la policía les pillara. Korn ya llevaba mucho cuidado en que no se liberara. Gin la miró con curiosidad. Y había algo más en su mirada. Un brillo que consiguió que a Shinichi le hirviera la sangre de la ira, aun sin saber en ese momento de qué se trataba.

- Pensándolo bien… Me gusta esta preciosidad. – Y entonces Shinichi supo qué era lo que había visto.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA, BESTIA!- gritó al borde de la desesperación.

Sacó fuerzas y corrió hacia Gin impulsivamente, cogiéndole ambas piernas para que no andara más. Pero este se zafó de él de una patada, dejándole peor de lo que estaba. La fuerza del golpe le envió al lado del profesor Agasa, donde otro de los hombres de negro se apresuró a cogerle e inmovilizarle. Ran también sabía las intenciones de Gin, y luchaba desesperada contra aquel que la mantenía presa y casi inmóvil. Las patadas en la espinilla no resultaban, y menos las zancadillas, y estaba demasiado cerca para darle donde más duele.

Gin la tomó con brusquedad de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle. Los orbes azules se encontraron con las cuchillas afiladas que Gin poseía como mirada, penetrante, fría, calculadora y despiadada como ella sola.

_No, por favor, no…_

_- I'm afraid you can't touch Angel, Gin_ _(Me temo que no vas a tocar a Angel, Gin)_- dijo Vermouth, interponiéndose para sorpresa de todos entre Gin y Ran y liberándola momentáneamente. _– We need her alive (la necesitamos viva)_

_- Who told you that I'm gonna kill her? (¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a matarla?) _– le contestó Gin. Shinichi y Haibara se mostraron sorprendidos con la actitud de Vermouth, de Chris Venyard, la cruel asesina, antigua actriz de Hollywood. – Si pretendes interponerte más en mi camino, Vermouth, me veré obligado a eliminarte. _Boss_ me ha dado carta blanca para esto.

_- I'm his favourite_, no puedes hacerme nada- terminó en japonés. Gin sonrió y sin vacilar le disparó en una pierna. Vermouth cayó al suelo, bañando sus manos en sangre tanto como el suelo. Gin ignoró el hecho y volvió a acercarse a Ran, que ahora lucía aterrorizada. La tomó de la cara con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos. Ran los cerró con fuerza, no quería verle. No _podía_ volver a ver su mirada asesina, toda la crueldad y las ansias de matar concentradas en simbiosis con sus iris plateados.

BUM BUM

Shinichi tosió con fuerza, sintiendo cómo de repente su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Sus huesos parecían derretirse. Era doloroso. _Muy_ doloroso. Sus pupilas se dilataron, al tiempo que seguía mirando a Gin. A pesar del dolor, forcejeó contra el hombre de negro que le mantenía cautivo.

Pero sus peores temores se cumplieron. Gritó de rabia y forcejeó con una fuerza inusitada. Una fuerza imposible para lo que interiormente estaba sufriendo.

Gin estaba besando a Ran. Ella forcejeaba como podía, pero la tenían sujeta por todas partes.

- ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJA! – gritó Kogoro, forcejeando también contra su captor, furioso como nadie le había visto. Desesperado por lo que le estaban haciendo a su pequeña, a su Ran, a la niña que había visto crecer durante 16 años, al recuerdo más vivo de Eri que jamás podrá tener.

El beso no correspondido se cargó de pasión, ante los abucheos y silbidos del resto de la Organización. Shinichi gritó con furia. Kogoro también.

BUM BUM

- ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! – gritó hasta quedarse casi afónico. Gin estaba profanando el cuerpo de Ran, el cuerpo puro y virgen de SU chica. Acariciaba sus caderas con rapidez, con deseo. Liberó sus labios, bajando por el cuello. Mordió y empezó a succionar uno de los laterales. Ran gritaba de dolor y furia. ¡No podía estar pasándole esto! Sus manos subieron a sus pechos y los presionaron con fuerza.

- ¡SUÉLTALA O TE PARTO LA CARA, HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Shinichi. Gin cruzó una mirada con él. Entonces entendió lo que pretendía.

No _sólo_ pretendía violar a Ran. Quería hacerlo a la vista de sus colegas. Quería hacerlo humillante para ella. Pero, ante todo, quería hacerlo delante de _él_, de Shinichi, destrozar sus vidas y sus relaciones como pareja. Con ese acto mundano y únicamente placentero para él se estaba encargando de destrozar la vida social de Ran, y la suya propia.

Le arrancó la camisa de un tirón, dejándole de propina unos arañazos en el costado. Ran pataleó entre gritos. ¿Por qué ningún vecino era capaz de oírla¡Oírles, ya que eran tres los que gritaban con violencia, sumándole los terribles abucheos que animaban a Gin a continuar con su labor!

El rubio bajó trazando un sendero de mordiscos, lamiendo la sangre que ocasionalmente se deslizaba serpenteante desde el cuello de Ran gracias al primero, hasta coincidir con sus manos. Shinichi gritó, esta vez de dolor.

_No puede ser, no puede estar pasando esto_. Cruzó una mirada horrorizada con Haibara y ella, al verle sudoroso, con la cara roja, completamente empapado, entendió qué ocurría.

_¡Es imposible! _

BUM BUM

Shinichi gritó con más violencia que nunca. Era mucho más doloroso que de costumbre. Sentía que iba a morir, y sin embargo, todavía se las apañaba para gritarle obscenidades a Gin, intentando en vano que liberara a Ran.

Iba a transformarse, ahí mismo, delante de todos. ¿Por qué¡No había tomado ningún antídoto¿Por qué estaba recuperando su cuerpo de repente¿Por qué?

Gin sacó un puñal y empezó a rasgar la piel nívea de Ran. Eran meros cortes superficiales, pero bebía la sangre cual vampiro de película de terror. Resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, y eso parecía excitarle más que cualquier otra sensación. Apretó su erección contra la cadera de la chica. Ignoraba completamente los gritos de su _bala de plata_, había sido cegado por el placer.

Ran estaba desesperada. Oía los gritos de dolor de Shinichi, le miraba retorcerse de dolor entre los brazos de un desconocido. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos lloraban a lágrima viva.

BUM BUM

Shinichi apartó de nuevo la mirada en un nuevo alarido de dolor. Ai Haibara lloraba de impotencia. En el momento Kudo se transformara, le matarían. Justo después de destrozarle la vida social a la chica Mouri, a aquella mujer que tanto se parecía a su hermana, que le había salvado la vida en _aquella_ ocasión.

BUM BUM

Shinichi gritó otra vez, sintiendo sus huesos arder a tanta temperatura como su temperamento. ¿Por qué el proceso estaba siendo _tan_ lento esta vez?

BUM BUM

Ran miró a Shinichi gritar de nuevo. Estaba unos centímetros más alto. Aparentaba tener ya diez años. ¿Así de dolorosas eran sus transformaciones? El hombre de negro que sujetaba al crío, harto, le cogió de las muñecas y alzándole en el aire, le propinó varios puñetazos continuos en la boca del estómago. Shinichi contuvo los gritos y la respiración por un segundo.

- ¡Calla de una vez, crío del demonio! – gritaba enfurecido, nervioso, rayando la histeria.

BUM BUM

Shinichi presionó los dientes con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas y la humillación a la que estaban siendo sometidos todos. El profesor Agasa estaba paralizado, al igual que Kogoro, que ya había dejado de gritar. Los únicos gritos que se oían eran los suyos, pues hasta Ran había callado. Cada alarido de dolor era como una puñalada helada en el corazón de cada uno de los presentes que no formaban parte de la Organización.

Ran cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio. Había comprendido que no podía resistirse, aunque no se permitiría disfrutar. No con esa bestia en forma humana. Jamás.

- ¡RAN! – el grito esta vez no fue de Conan. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró. 12 años.

- Shi…Shinichi- murmuró. Y le sonrió, intentando infundirle ánimos. Forcejeó de nuevo cuando Gin intentó quitarle el sujetador, pero apenas tenía fuerzas. Estaba agotada. Sus pechos fueron liberados, y recibió varios silbidos de admiración. Gin atacó a su pezón izquierdo con furia, mientras sobaba el otro pecho con una mano y la otra acariciaba sus muslos. Las tiras rasgadas de la camiseta que llevaba estaban esparcidas alrededor suyo.

Estaba perdida, iba a ser violada. Sintió cómo la mano que sobaba sus muslos se introducía en el pantalón y exploraba su suave piel con deleite antes de empezar a acariciar su parte más íntima. Estaba tan asustada que cualquier oleada de placer sucumbía al terror.

Las uñas de Gin se clavaron en su pecho antes de que él decidiera subir y volver a besarla de nuevo en los labios. Los mantuvo firmemente apretados, sin dejarle introducir la lengua en ningún momento. Gin la tomó de la nuca, liberando su pantalón, y presionó. Ran intentó resistir, pero acabó abriendo la boca. La bífida lengua de Gin exploró cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, se encontró con la suya e intentó juguetear con ella. Bajó ambas manos y las metió entre el pantalón, esta vez presionando sus nalgas hacia él, haciendo más evidente su erección, que palpitaba deseando ser liberada.

- Vas a ser mía, _Angel_.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y para alivio de Ran entró la policía, armados con pistola. Gin se apartó de ella sorprendido, y se vio rodeado por los justicieros de la verdad.

_El crío_. Pensó. Y antes de que pudieran detenerle, decidió hacer su última jugada. Cualquier reacción, aunque brillaron por su ausencia, hubiera sido en vano. Tomó el puñal con firmeza y lo lanzó.

- ¡SHINICHI! – gritaron Ran, Agasa y Ai al unísono. Pero el grito no evitó que el arma blanca llegara a su destino y se tiñera de rojo escarlata.

Sato y Takagi inmovilizaron a Gin y lo apresaron contra la pared. El resto del personal se encargó de llevar a los detenidos en coche a Comisaría, y tanto ellos dos como los Inspectores Megure y Shiratori se acercaron al círculo que se había creado ante el muchacho de cabellos castaños, el detective adolescente.

- Shi…Shinichi… - murmuró Ran, con renovadas lágrimas en su rostro.

_El puñal_ _había hecho diana._


	6. En el hospital

Gracias a **meicosr**, **o-ORan-MouriO-o**, **Ammiel**, **Rani07**, **tantei** **lena-haruno**, **shihoran**, **never black**, **alexaokami, Melina Kudo Ozora** y **narsaksas** y a todas las personas que no firmáis pero que leeis esta historia, gracias, mil gracias por leerla. Sin vosotras (creo que no hay ningún chico…), esto no sería una historia.

Ahora mismo no recuerdo si yo he dedicado capítulos anteriores, pero este quiero dedicárselo a **meicosr**… porque eres una gran amiga y una gran lectora;)

Y por cierto (**disclaimer**), no soy hombre. Por lo tanto, no soy Gosho Aoyama xD Así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque sí la historia. Para más rollo, véase Disclaimers de capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo 5. En el hospital**

- Ran. ¡Ran! – la joven no respondió. Seguía mirando fijamente las frías baldosas del suelo. Azul grisáceo. Se estaba acostumbrando al lugar. No sabía cuántas veces había venido, la cuenta la perdió tras el balazo que recibió Conan hacía ya tanto tiempo. Conan… Shinichi… Tanto tiempo pensando que eran personas diferentes, sospechando en ocasiones que eran la misma… Y ahora esto… ¿Por qué de repente había recuperado su cuerpo? ¿Duraría? La sacudieron del hombro. ¿Quién la sacudía? No lo sabía, tan absorta que estaba.

- Pobre… debe de estar pasándolo fatal - ¿Kazuha? ¿Era Kazuha quien hablaba?

- Mouri, aún tienes que explicarme qué ha sucedido.

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, Inspector – Su padre… él sí sonaba cercano. ¿Por qué?

Oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Alzó la mirada, perdida, sin distinguir a nadie, como cuando un miope se quita las gafas.

- ¡Doctor! – como si se explotara una burbuja, Ran pasó a escuchar las voces con mayor claridad. - ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico?

- Inestable, muy inestable. No sabemos qué tiene. Su fiebre supera los 40ºC y no da signos de mejorar.

- ¿Sabe si sobrevivirá? – preguntó Kogoro.

- Ya sabe usted que la operación le ha salvado la vida. Pero no sabemos si progresará. Si vivirá o la fiebre le matará.

- ¿Le han analizado? ¿Saben si tiene alguna enfermedad? ¿Algún virus? ¿Algo?

- Sí, Inspector, pero los resultados han dado negativos. De haber algo, es totalmente desconocido para nosotros y nuestras tecnologías. El personal no puede hacer nada más, simplemente esperar, y rezar por que se recupere.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verle? – sugirió Haibara. El doctor lo meditó un poco antes de contestar.

- No creo que sea saludable para el enfermo, no es momento de visitas ahora. Os recomiendo que vayáis a vuestras casas a descansar, se os comunicará cualquier cambio.

- De acuerdo. – Todos se levantaron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

- Señorita… Usted también. – Se giraron. Ran seguía sentada, con la mirada perdida de nuevo entre las baldosas del hospital. El doctor iba a acercarse a ella cuando un grito de dolor sacudió el hospital.

- ¡¿Qui…quién ha gritado así?! – exclamó Mouri. Empezaron a oírse murmullos en la sala de espera. De nuevo el grito. El Doctor salió corriendo, reconociendo al paciente.

- Shinichi… - murmuró Ran, pálida como la misma muerte. Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Echó a correr detrás del hombre de bata blanca que antes insistía en que se fuera, ignorando a su vez a las personas que pretendían detenerla únicamente con la voz. Entró a trompicones a la habitación.

Shinichi se encontraba bajo una sábana totalmente empapada, Ran suponía que de su propio sudor. Su rostro brillaba escarlata; su cabello, completamente pegado a la frente, mojado en líquido salado. Sus manos, también rojas, estaban aferradas a la almohada, como si alguien le estuviera agarrando y no quisiera soltarse.

_Como si la Muerte le quisiera llevar y él se agarrara a la vida_.

Ran estaba paralizada en la puerta. Le veía temblar, veía su rictus de dolor, veía cómo se crispaban sus manos, le veía retorcerse en su agonía. Le oía murmurar cosas inteligibles. Le oyó gritar de nuevo. _Veía cómo moría_.

Se acercó a él cautelosa mientras el médico daba la alarma. No llegó a tocarle la frente, sabía que ardía.

- Shinichi… - el joven detective dejó de murmurar, y de retorcerse, aunque seguía temblando violentamente.

- …¿R…Ran? – sintió cómo se le empañaban los ojos.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Ran… Ran…

- Dime, ¿qué pasa, Shinichi? – intentó fingir una calma que no sentía. Realmente se sentía morir junto a él. No cesaba de repetir su nombre. Desesperada, Ran rompió a llorar en un llanto silencioso. _Sabía_ que se estaba muriendo. Puede que hasta él mismo lo supiera.

- N…No ll…llores, boba… - tartamudeó Shinichi. Ran le miró. A pesar de los temblores, había abierto los ojos y la miraba. – Que así… estás… m…muy fea…

- ¡Serás imbécil! – le espetó. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír segundos después. Sus ojos estaban medio entornados, abiertos con mucha dificultad y fuerza de voluntad. Los de Ran, empapados en lágrimas que ella intentaba retener.

- ¿D…dónd…e se ha… v..isto… a una kar…ateka… ll…llorar… c…com…o un…na cría? – preguntó, intentando sonar burlón.

- ¿Dónde se ha visto a un detective tartamudear? – le devolvió, sin perder la sonrisa. Por primera vez, él también sonrió.

- S…Shin…ichi K…Kudo, pa…ara se…ervirla… - cerró los ojos.

- Idiota…

- R…Ran… yo…… t… te quiero… - Ran, que hasta ese momento había intentado contener las lágrimas de nuevo, las dejó fluir libremente. No podía retenerlas, no era capaz. Ni a ellas, ni a sus sentimientos.

- ¡Oh, Shinichi! – se abrazó a él, llorando a pleno pulmón.

- Ay, R…Ran… n…no llores… p…por favor – suplicó Shinichi. Tras un par de descontrolados minutos, Ran intentó limpiarse como pudo las lágrimas con la mano, bajando la mirada. Ya más calmada, volvió a mirarle. Shinichi lloraba dolor, pero ni eso le hacía apartar la mirada de ella. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, aunque no se dieron cuenta hasta que sus narices chocaron con suavidad. Entornaron los ojos… sus labios se unieron en un roce sutil. Ran se separó a los pocos segundos, sonriéndole con tristeza. En ese momento llegaron los enfermeros y apartaron a Ran, echándola de la habitación. Ella se hubiera resistido, pero si estaba en juego la vida de Shinichi…

- ¡A lo mejor está cogiendo una infección! – oía que decían

- ¿Por la herida de bala o la del puñal? ¿O ninguna? – la puerta se cerró, y aunque les oía hablar, no era capaz de distinguir lo que decían.

- Shin… - miró hacia atrás. No se había dado cuenta, pero los padres del detective adolescente también estaban ahí. Les explicó brevemente la situación y se sentó en la misma silla que antes.

- ¡Inspector! – el joven e inocente detective Takagi se acercaba corriendo a través del pasillo. – Hemos encontrado esto en los bolsillos de uno de _ellos_. – Ai Haibara y Hiroshi Agase abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo que había dentro de la fundita de plástico tan típica de la policía para guardar pruebas importantes. Una caja de medicamentos. El nombre de este en el exterior brillaba por su ausencia, pero no lo necesitaban para saber qué _medicamento_ podría llevar en su bolsillo un hombre de negro cuando iba a cometer un asesinato.

- El APTX… - susurró Haibara.

- ¿El qué? – preguntaron extrañados los detectives infantiles. Ran alzó la mirada.

- Pro…Profesor – tartamudeó la niña.

- Esto… ¡Detective Takagi! – casi gritó apurado al ver cómo le extendía la bolsa a su superior. _Piensa en algo, piensa en algo_, se decía a sí mismo con urgencia – Eh… mmm… necesito… ¡hablar con usted a solas! ¡eso!

- ¿Qué?

- Que necesito hablar con usted un momento, venga conmigo. – Casi todos vieron con extrañeza cómo se alejaban por el pasillo. Haibara cruzó los dedos. Ran miraba a la niña. ¿Podría ser…?

- Oye, Ai. – La niña se giró.

- Dime – contestó secamente. Ran no se dejó intimidar.

- Ven un momento – reticente, Haibara se acercó a ella. Abrió los ojos cuando oyó lo que le preguntaba Ran.

- ¡¿Có…cómo lo sabes?! – Ran sonrió con tristeza. Se acercó a su oído otra vez. – Pues sí, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo que a Kudo.

- Lo sabía… - la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi se volvió a abrir. Todos miraron en esa dirección.

- … y además las analíticas presentan anormalidades, pero no conseguimos detectar su origen – decía una de las enfermeras. Miraron a Ran y después a todos los que la acompañaban. - ¿Están aquí los padres de Shinichi Kudo?

- Sí, somos nosotros – se adelantó Yusaku.

- Pasen con nosotros, por favor. – Obedeciendo, pasaron a la habitación y la puerta doble volvió a cerrarse tras ellos. Al cabo de unos angustiosos minutos en los que todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, volvieron a salir.

- Tenemos una mala noticia – dijo la enfermera de antes. Todos la miraron angustiados.

- ¿Cuál es? ¡No nos deje en tensión, señorita!

- Shinichi Kudo está enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? ¿Un constipado? – preguntó Ran recordando la última vez que estuvieron en el hospital.

- Más quisiéramos…

- Ran – dijo Yusaku. Ran le miró, temiéndose lo peor. – Es posible que Shinichi tenga cáncer.


End file.
